


Don't Need an 'I Do'

by thatgirlwhodraws



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlwhodraws/pseuds/thatgirlwhodraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They decide on marriage before the ceremony, before inviting anyone.  Castiel being — well, Castiel, has their marriage license approved and laying on the kitchen table before they even have their rings.  Dean finds this both frustrating and endearing.  Always taking care of the details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Need an 'I Do'

They decide on marriage before the ceremony, before inviting anyone.  Castiel being — well, Castiel, has their marriage license approved and laying on the kitchen table before they even have their rings.  Dean finds this both frustrating and endearing.  Always taking care of the details.

Castiel hands him a ring a few days later. No muss, no fuss.  

“It’s customary to wear a ring when betrothed, Dean.” Castiel lectures, staring at him with such intensity that Dean just  puts it on.

He wears it beside his mother’s wedding ring.  He’s been wearing it since he was a teenager.  There’s an indentation there — and he knows if he removed it, he probably wouldn’t be able to work the ring back on.  He doesn’t mind.

Dean doesn’t get a ring right away, he just tells Castiel he’ll take care of it before the wedding.  He’s pretty sure Castiel is planning a cookie-cutter white wedding using wedding magazines as reference.  Dean only had one request.  

“Keep it small, Cas.   We’re not inviting the friggin’ Queen to visit.  It’s just family.”

Castiel nodded with a serious expression on his face, and didn’t argue.

When Dean finally  _does_  purchase Castiel’s ring, he proclaims it proudly over the kitchen table, causing Castiel to give him a curious look and crowd too far into his personal space. 

“Let me see.” He demands, and Dean just grins, pushing him away with a playful huff.

“It’s still at the store, getting an inscription.  It says, ‘I’m a big nerdy douchebag and I worship Dean’s dick.”

“Will that fit on the wedding ring?”  Castiel asked, his expression deeply serious.  Dean spent the next fifteen minutes laughing.

When the time comes, and the rings are presented, Dean doesn’t read the inscription aloud.  He just turns it and holds it still long enough for Castiel to read the single word inscription —  _Angel_  — before slipping it onto his finger.

The tiny smile it finally provokes on Castiel’s face makes the waiting worth it.


End file.
